the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
1995
The following events took place in the year 1995: Events *24 February: The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *April: Molly Weasley sends a package of Easter eggs with Percy Weasley's letter to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. *24 May: Bartemius Crouch Sr. is killed by his son. His body is transfigured into a bone and buried in Rubeus Hagrid's garden. *24 June - The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory tie for first place, and upon seizing the Triwizard Cup, are both transported to the Little Hangleton graveyard. After Peter Pettigrew murders Cedric, he performs a ritual to return Lord Voldemort to physical form. Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort have their first duel, where Harry escapes the Killing Curse. Harry escapes and informs Albus Dumbledore, who reconstitutes the Order of the Phoenix. Barty Crouch Jr. is exposed as having posed as Alastor Moody, murdered his father, and tampered with the Triwizard Tournament. He is given the Dementor's Kiss. **Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned. **The Second Wizarding War unofficially begins.needed *Between 24 June and 31 July: Percy Weasley has a row with his father about being promoted as Junior Assistant to Cornelius Fudge. Percy severes all ties with his family. *2 August: Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley are attacked by Dementors sent by Dolores Umbridge. Harry drives them off with his Patronus and receives a notice from the Improper Use of Magic Office for using underage magic. *6 August : Harry Potter is escorted to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. *10 August: Karu Molohov's initiation into the Death Eaters cult was post-poned due to the birth of his son, Frunan Molohov. *12 August: Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing is held in front of the entire Wizengamot in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic. He is acquitted. *30 August: The Ministry passes Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two, appointing Umbridge as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. *31 August: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley receive notice that they are Prefects for Gryffindor house. *8 September: The Ministry passes Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, giving Umbridge the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. *October: Dumbledore's Army is founded by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. *December:Postmortem analysis reveals that a series of notes Albus Dumbledore wrote before his death regarding The Tales of Beedle the Bard were completed around this time, approximately eighteen months before his death in June of 1997. *18 December: Harry Potter finally shares a kiss with his crush, Cho Chang. **Arthur Weasley is attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries. *25 December: Neville and Augusta Longbottom visit Alice and Frank Longbottom in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Quidditch *The Tutshill Tornados led the British and Irish Quidditch League in the autumn of 1995. According to The Quibbler, the Tornados had used a combination of torture, blackmail, and illegal broom tampering to win their matches. Known individuals that graduated from Hogwarts *Peregrine Derrick *Lucian Bole Births *20 May: Jack and Tom Monk *Hyacinth Gypsum *August 10 - Frunan Molohov *Aileen Dramus *Solaire Fontayne *Xanthus Burke *Fabian Burke Deaths *Barty Crouch Sr. *Cedric Diggory *Karkus Category:Years